Target
by Livy
Summary: A one parter story centered around Motoki (Andrew) and a seductress.


Target  
Livy  
thorned_roses@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13  
AN: I don't own Sailormoon  
  
Crimson lips curled into a wishful smile as the slender woman   
dipped a frosty, blood red   
fingernail into her glass of sparkling champagne and brought   
the droplets to her lips. She brushed her deep ebony black hair   
away from her eyes and stood up from the little table at the   
corner of the club. Her forest green eyes swept past a few   
guys and landed on a certain laughing blond seated at the bar.  
She smiled once more and stepped out into the chilling night   
air.  
  
Motoki slowly mingled through the crowd towards the nearby   
bar. Music blared in his ears while people danced crazily in the  
club. A woman with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail   
grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Motoki looked   
down at the stranger and felt extremely uncomfortable when   
she began to trail her hands intimately across his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm expecting someone," he said while  
removing her hands from his body. She pouted her lips at him  
and left, but not before sending a teasing wink in his   
direction. Motoki walked back to the bar and sat down on the   
stool.  
  
"Hey man! Haven't seen you around here for a while." A   
grinning young man sat down on the stool next to Motoki. His   
chestnut brown hair was neatly tucked into his navy blue cap,   
giving him the appearance of a teenager.  
  
Motoki looked genuinely surprised and smiled back, "Kai! Still   
here to hook up with some chicks?"  
  
Kai grinned wickedly and looked around the club at the   
dancing girls, "Man, they just can't keep their hands off me!"  
Motoki laughed at him and shook his head. They continued to   
talk throughout the night. Both men enjoying themselves   
immensely, but Motoki secretly couldn't shake off the nagging   
feeling that he was being watched......  
  
Three weeks later-  
  
Motoki drove happily while listening to the soft music humming   
in the background. Everything in his life was finally running on   
the right tracks. His company was skyrocketing and spreading   
nation wide. A new penthouse by the seashore was waiting for   
him when he gets back and to top it all off, he just met the   
woman of his dreams. Motoki parked his sleek black sports car   
and got out. A woman met him at the door of the petite red   
brick house. She grabbed the neatly arranged flowers from   
Motoki's hand and flung it carelessly onto the coffee table. No   
words were spoken and no greetings were exchanged as the   
seductress snaked her arms around his neck and crushed her   
lips to his. Motoki hesitantly pried her away and rearranged   
the strap of her dress that had fallen off her shoulder during   
their 'search for inner romances'. The women faked a hurt look   
and sat down on the arm of her new leather sofa, completely   
aware that her short skirt was riding even further up her legs.   
Motoki sighed and sat on the couch next to his beloved. She   
took the opportunity to lean over and run her fingers through   
his silky blond hair. He closed his eyes and surrendered to her   
caresses. A moment later Motoki opened his eyes and looked   
into her forest green ones.  
  
"I've realized that we have come to the point in our   
relationship where we have to address some new issues." He  
looked at her timidly, patiently waiting for her reply. A   
shocked appearance graced her face and she waited for him to  
continue. Seeing that he was getting no response, Motoki   
pulled out a black velvet box and reached for her hand. "Would   
you be my wife?"  
  
A scream of joy echoed through the house as the young   
woman threw herself into his arms. Motoki buried his smiling  
face into her hair. The woman stared afar, then finally, the   
corners of her lips curled into a small smile.  
  
Two years later~  
  
Family and friends gathered around the church to pay their  
respects to the deceased son of the Furuhate family.  
Everything was silent expect for  
  
the occasional outbursts of cries. A woman in the front row   
bowed her head  
  
and slipped off the diamond ring that she wore for two years.  
The sounds of hollow footsteps floated throughout the church   
as the woman stepped out.  
  
People turned to watch her exit and shook their heads in   
sympathy.  
  
One month later~  
  
A woman sat quietly alone at the little table situated in the  
corner of the  
  
club. Her forest green eyes gazed around the area and   
observed the inhabitants there. Guys came up to ask her to   
dance but she pointedly refused. None of them interests her.   
Her eyes were set on one and one only. She swept her deep   
ebony black hair away from her eyes and continued to study  
the laughing man seated at the bar. Her sensual lips curled   
into a smile and she walked out the door into the chilling night.   
A wicked laugh pierced through the air like a knife.  
  
She has found her new target.  
  
~End  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
